


A Place to Work

by sarcactus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcactus/pseuds/sarcactus
Summary: The one where Ryan goes to study at IHOP and meets Ray.





	A Place to Work

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't bad enough for me to just trash it so enjoy!

Ryan had a lot of studying to do so he decided to go to his trusty local ihop. He walked in, backpack on his shoulders, and was seated at a booth by a nice looking woman who informed him that his waiter would be with him soon.  
Ryan took out his laptop and pulled up a word document to start his essay. He then pulled out his book and pen. Ryan was working on marking up his book when he noticed someone was standing at his booth.  
“Uh, hi?” Ryan said, looking up. He realized it was a server immediately, but was still confused as to why he was just standing there looking at him.  
“Yeah, sorry, hi my name’s Ray and I’m gonna be your server tonight.” The kid replied, he looked way too young to be working, honestly.  
“Oh! Okay well, hey! Nice to meet you I’m Ryan.” He responded, flashing Ray the biggest grin. Ray thought it might melt his heart.  
“N-nice to meet you. Can I get you anything to drink?” Ray questioned the man who was gorgeous and definitely out of his league, not to mention Ray looked twelve years old.  
“Just a coffee, please.”  
“Of course, I’ll be right back with it!” Ray said, his eagerness about talking to him showing.  
-  
“Here’s your coffee, Ryan.”  
“Thank you, Ray! Is it okay if I ask also how old are you? You just look too young to be working,” Ryan asked with a genuine questioning look in his eyes.  
“Are you insinuating I look younger than sixteen because sounds about right.”  
Ryan just chuckled in response.  
“I’m nineteen actually.”  
“Seriously?” Ryan asked, his eyes lighting up. “Wow, sorry to insult you, but at least when you’re super old you’ll finally look nineteen.” He added on, flashing that smile at Ray again.  
Ray snorted.  
“Thanks, and how old are you? Since I’ve now exposed myself I only think it’s fair.”  
“Just twenty.” Ryan responded back as if it was obvious.  
Ray’s eyes popped open extremely wide. Maybe he actually had a chance.  
“Wow, okay who’s the young one here now?” They smiled at each other.  
“So what food can I get started for you tonight?”  
“I’m just gonna go super simple tonight and get the 3 buttermilk pancakes and if I could bother you for hot syrup that’d be awesome!” Ryan ordered with a hopeful look.  
“Anything for the most dashing customer in this place,” Ray said with a grin, but also started to rush off incase that comment wasn’t well received.  
Ryan watched him rush off before he could respond and just decided to turn back to his book.  
-  
“Here is your pancakes and here is your hot syrup.” Ray said, placing each down respectively.  
“Awesome! I was starting to think you forgot about me.” Ryan claimed while fake pouting.  
Ray feigned surprise and exclaimed, “Never!”  
They both chuckled.  
“So whatcha working on?” Ray asked, taking a glance at the book.  
“Just marking up this book to write an essay for my professor, it’s pretty dumb and boring” Ryan told him.  
“Well, anything involving you can’t be dumb or boring so I’m challenging that statement.”  
Ray was honestly surprised at how smooth he was being considering his usual fumbling self.  
“Okay, so I’ll be over here, if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask.” Ray said and then left.  
Ryan watched him walk away and thought about how adorable he was, usually Ryan wasn’t easily swooned, but this dude just had an aura about him that was so welcoming. He wondered if he was like that with all his customers or if he was getting a special treatment.  
-  
“Everything all good over here, Ryan?” Ray came by to ask.  
“Yeah! The food was great!” He said with a big smile. “Is it okay if I have the check?”  
“Of course! I’ll be right back with it.” Ray said, a little frown showing. He didn’t want him to leave just yet.  
-  
“Here’s your check, you can pay whenever you’re ready. If you need anything else you know who to ask for.” Ray told Ryan with a big smile.  
-  
Ray went to go grab the money from Ryan’s table, but noticed he had already left. He must’ve paid in cash. Ray got to the table and saw a twenty dollar bill, but honestly he didn't expect that from a college student whose bill was ten dollars at most.  
He looked at the check and noticed a little note:

You can keep the change, but only if you give me a call.  
Sincerely your most dashing customer,  
Ry

It was accompanied by none other than a ten digit number and some small little hearts.  
Ray snorted, what a dork.


End file.
